ESTA RELACIÓN VA PARA MENOS
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: En una relación, de vez en cuando (no siempre) ya sea el chico o la chica, lo único en lo que piensa es en el sexo, hasta que llega a hartar a su pareja, veamos como afecta esto a nuestros amigos


ESTA RELACIÓN VA PARA MAL

POR EL CHAT DE FACEBOOK

Ash: hola Dawn! Quieres hacer algo ésta noche?

Dawn: ya me bajó

Ya me han de conocer, soy Ash K. vengo de Pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto, aunque actualmente vivo en un pequeño cuarto rentado, ubicado en pueblo Hojas Gemelas, en la región de Sinnoh hace unos años conocí a una linda chica de nombre Dawn B. Chica con quien llevo un año de relación. Al principio todo era alegría, todo era agradable, solo eran sonrisas y besos ligeros.

Pero, cuando cumplí los 18 años, toda cambió para mí:

FLASH BACK

Estábamos en ciudad Jubileo juntos, la estábamos pasando bien. Dawn dijo que tenía para mí un gran regalo, una gran sorpresa, pero que no me lo podia dar ya que lo tenía escondido en la habitación del hotel donde estábamos hospedados.

Llegada la noche fuimos al hotel, por fin recibiría mi regalo, pero no sabía lo que ocurriría.

Dawn: volteate hacía la pared y no mires Ash

Ash: ok Dawn, ok

Yo volteé viendo hacia la pared, no sabía por qué lo hacía, solo le hice caso.

Dawn: ya puedes mirar!

Me di la vuelta, mis ojos no pudieron estar más abiertos que nunca, mis mejillas tomaron una coloración rojiza, mi calor corporal iba en aumento y se concentraba en mi entrepierna; Dawn estaba frente a mí con nada más que un negligé negro, uno muy revelador y transparente, podia ver todo su escultural cuerpo.

Ah... Dawn... Que haces...- dije extremadamente nervioso

Jejeje... Es tu regalo de cumpleaños Ash- dijo ella, acercándose lentamente a mí moviéndose muy cautivadora

Yo traté de hacerme para atrás un poco pero tropecé con la pared. Dawn me tenía acorralado. Ella puso su mano en mi entrepierna, y me dijo

Dawn: no te resistas, sabes perfectamente que quieres

Ash: (nervioso) Dawn, no creo que...

Ella solo me beso, quedé fuera de base, simplemente mi cuerpo no me obedecía, mi mano derecha pasó a su seno, mientras que la otra pasaba a tocar su tracero, mierda, lo ha logrado, mi lujuria me ganó en ese momento. Al romper el beso, Dawn solo me dijo seductoramente

Dawn: tu solo tómame, no hay problema, solo será una noche.

No pude resistirme. Estaba extremadamente excitado. Mi lujuria me ganó y la tomé para poseer su cuerpo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

De eso hace ya unos seis meses. No lo niego, me gustó el poder haberlo hecho con Dawn, mi problema inició un mes después, Dawn se encontraba aburrida y quiso que volviéramos a hacerlo, cuando ella me dijo eso yo volví a aceptar, no tuve inconveniente con eso, pero lo malo fue que luego me lo empezó a pedir semana tras semana, y luego a casi a diario, se volvió una adicta al sexo, y no ha querido hacer otra cosa más que eso

(POR EL FACEBOOCK)

Ash: pero amor, por qué no vamos al parque, ya sabes, estar tomados de la mano, platicar, un simple beso...

Dawn: eso es muy aburrido... Mejor estar solos en mi cama

No negaré que acepté complaciente las primeras veces, pero ahora esto se ha vuelto una locura. Solo me habla para follar, ya casi no salimos, y cuando le llegan sus dias ni me habla, ni me quiere ver. Yo la amo, pero ha no puedo seguir así, ya que a veces, el sexo no lo es todo en una relación

Ash: pero amor...

Dawn: no te doy otra opción... O follamos... O terminamos

No quería llegar a esto, pero no hay remedio.

Ash: sabes que... Voy ahorita a tu casa, tenemos que hablar

Dawn: enserio?... :3

Ash: no te ilusiones, no voy para eso

Ash apagó la computadora, acto seguido salió de su casa con dirección a la casa de Dawn.

El muchacho llegó a la casa de su novia, la chica no fue a abrir, solo le grito- pasa Ash- el chico le hizo caso, entró a la casa y comenzó a buscarla, la chica solo le volvió a gritar- estoy arriba!- Ash solo subió hacía la habitación, entró a esta y la vio, Dawn estaba enzima de su casa, tenia sus piernas separadas, el chico podia ver su ropa interior blanca, subiendo por su cuerpo, no tenia su blusa, sus pechos estaban totalmente libres.

Dawn: (inocentemente) y de que querías hablar... Jijiji

En ese momento, Ash no estaba de buen humor para corresponder a su chica, solo se limitó a verla y luego a decirle

Ash: hoy no Dawn

Dawn: no trates de negarlo Ash. Sabes que quieres

Ash: te equivocas, ya no quiero. Vengo a decirte que... Que hemos terminado

A Dawn le impresionó que aquellas palabras salieran de Ash. Que estaba pasando? Que había hecho mal? Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de la chica.

Dawn: (aturdida) pero Ash... Que...

Ash: (enojado) ya no puedo seguir así Dawn, siento que ya no me amas, que solo me utilizas para tener sexo. Ya no lo soporto. Creo que... Lo mejor seria terminar ahorita.

Al chico le dolía, él no quería terminar con Dawn, pero su dignidad (o que se yo) no se lo permitía.

Ash: lo siento Dawn, pero esto termina aqui

Dawn: espera Ash, yo...

Ash ya no la escuchó, salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacía afuera de la casa. Dawn rápidamente se puso la blusa y trató de darle alcance. Ella salió de su habitación pero Ash ya había cerrado la puerta de la casa. La chica corrió hacia la puerta para detenerlo, pero al abrirla solo vio al chico corriendo a más no poder.

/

POV DE ASH

De lo anterior mencionado ya lleva seis meses. No me quedé en Sinnoh, regresé a Kanto, creo que debía reflexionar antes de volver a verla.

No estuve tan solo durante ese tiempo, tuve una nueva relación con Anabel, la chica cerebro de la frontera del cabello lila, dice que siempre estuvo enamorada de mí desde que nos conocimos, así que decidí darle una oportunidad y ser su novio.

Por desgracia, eso se acabó, hace una semana. Sucede que yo tuve una urgencia, digamos, "sexual" y quería desahogarme, así que le pedí a Anabel, sincera y respetuosamente; por desgracia, ella se ofendió y me mandó al Diablo. De eso hace ya una semana, ahora, quien sabe si lograré encontrar a alguien otra vez, o quedaré soltero para siempre.

En esta ultima semana he estado recordando mucho a Dawn, quiero decir, siempre he pensado en ella, pero últimamente he reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido entre ella y yo. Creo que, debi ser más comprensivo, creo que con decirle como me sentia, tal vez hubiera ayudado.

Mierda, últimamente me he sentido mal respecto a eso. Creo que, tal vez debería ir nuevamente con ella. No, tal vez, ella consiguió nuevo novio, y yo solo sea cosa del pasado.

En ese momento en que solo recordaba a la chica, escuché el timbre de mi casa, me levanté del sofá y me dirigía a abrir,valla sorpresa me llevé, allí a la entrada, estaba ella, aquella chica por la que por un tiempo sufrí, estaba ahorita nuevamente frente a mí.

Ash: ah... Dawn...

Dawn: (tímidamente) hola Ash... Puedo pasar?

Ash: ah... Si claro, eres bienvenida.

Dawn entró. DIOS, que hacer, no me lo hubiera imaginado. La invite a sentarse, le invite algo de beber pero lo negó

Ash: y... Que te trae por aquí?

Ella tenía la mirada por el suelo, por alguna manera no quería verme a los ojos.

Dawn: supe que te encontraste a otra chica

Ash: (asintiendo) si... Pero... Eso ya se acabó por un problema que tuve

Dawn: siempre supe que serias feliz sin mí, en cambio, yo no he podido superarlo

Ash: de que hablas Dawn?

Dawn: no he sido la misma desde que terminamos

Me impresioné, no sabia que Dawn estuviera tan triste desde aquel día

Ash: Dawn... Yo...

Dawn: he pensado mucho en lo que pasó entre los dos, tenias razón...

Ash: Dawn... A que te refieres?

Dawn: yo... Yo solo quise hacer eso como tu regalo de cumpleaños... Pero luego creí que serías más feliz conmigo si lo hacíamos un poco más seguido... Pero todo se me salió de control... Solo era deseo... no pude controlarme... Te empecé a usar como un juguete en lugar de corresponderte como tu novia (quebrándose su voz) por eso te perdí... Por mi lujuria que prefirió salir antes que mis sentimientos

Ash: Dawn... Calma...

Dawn: cuando oí en las noticias que salías con esa chica Anabel, me entristecí aún más... Estuve llorando en ese momento... Creí que te había perdido

Ash: [en las noticias? Bueno, supongo que porque Anabel es un As de la frontera es un poco obvio que los periodistas le sigan los pasos]

Dawn: no he salido con nadie desde que terminamos... No he querido saber de nadie; ahora... Ahora ya no sales con Anabel... Y... Y vine para que...

Ash: (seriamente) [bien creo que es mi turno de hablar] Dawn... Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo...

Dawn: (asintiendo) si...

Ash: (suspirando) esto tampoco ha sido muy fácil para mi... Salí de Sinnoh porque creí que no quisieras volver a verme... Creí que moriría si tuvieras otro novio. En ese momento no pensé en nada, solo pensaba en alejarme, creí que ya no me amabas y que preferirías estar lejos de mi

Dawn: no Ash... No era mi intención... Yo aún te sigo amando

Ash: y... Y... Yo... Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti...

Dawn: Ash...

Ash: me has hecho mucha falta...

Dawn abrazó al chico, no pudo contener unas cuantas lagrimas, el entrenador le correspondió el abrazo, luego la chica le dijo

Dawn: ya no me digas más, mi corazón ya no lo resiste...

Ash: lo entiendo Dawn... Yo tampoco lo aguantaba

Dawn: que dices si...

Ash: comencemos de nuevo... Una nueva vida... Juntos

Dawn: no te preocupes, juro que ésta vez no te dejaré ir

Ash: gracias

Los chivos compartieron un último beso juntos. Al romper el beso se volvieron a abrazar, pero Ash dijo

Ash: Dawn... Te puedo pedir un favor?

Dawn: lo que sea

Ash: es que veras, hace unos días me surgió una urgencia

Dawn: una urgencia?

Ash: si, Verás... Es que... Me urge un "rapidin"

(Ahora imagínense la casa Ketchum de frente y con la cama moviéndose hacía arriba)

Dawn: BAKA!

Fin... Inspirado en una conversación de chat que vi... XD


End file.
